Diente de león
by estrella Blank
Summary: Un cumpleaños especial para el pequeño acuario, junto con un deseo pedido desde el fondo del corazón.


******Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

******Una pequenia historia con dos de mis santos favoritos, ojala y les guste! **

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto del santuario y el ya llevaba casi media hora esperando sobre esa roca bajo los rayos del astro rey, soplo hacia arriba haciendo que su flequillo despejara sus ojos.

Milo ya se había tardado demasiado, esa mañana había ido a su templo y le dijo que quería darle algo por ser su cumpleaños, a pesar de que el aprendiz de acuario le dijera que no era necesario ningún regalo más que su presencia, pero el otro insistió de tal forma que no le quedo más opción que seguirlo. El de ojos turquesas le dijo que se quedara en ese lugar y que por nada del mundo se moviera, que el regresaría en un santiamén y he ahí el resultado: estaba aburrido, con hambre, su piel comenzaba a tostarse por el sol y el calor no hacía nada más que ponerle de malas.

"_Si no llega en cinco minutos me largo" _sentencio en su mente. Vaya forma de pasar su cumpleaños, en cierto modo había estado emocionado de pasarlo al lado de su mejor amigo, pero no esperaba que el pequeño griego se fuera a quien sabe dónde; su semblante se entristeció un poco, su maestro le había dicho que regresara antes del almuerzo para continuar el entrenamiento y si Milo no regresaba rápido tendría que regresar solo al templo de Acuario.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios resignado volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero el ruido de piedras caer llamaron su atención. Voleo hacia la derecha donde había una pequeña colina, justo por donde había desaparecido su amigo y fue ahí que vio aparecer una mata de cabello azul, le miro curioso, siendo seguido por el rostro de un muy sonriente Milo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, al parecer por causa del sol y la carrera emprendida para llegar al encuentro con el francés se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Camus; al verle acercarse se paró de su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía con reproche al pequeño ojiturquesa.

Pero su enojo se disipo al ver el estado en que su compañero había llegado, su túnica estaba algo sucia, como si se hubiera caído y en sus rodillas había algunos raspones.

-Pero que te paso!- le pregunto el de ojos zafiros, a lo que el otro le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y elevando sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero tuve unos problemas en el camino de regreso, esto es lo que quería darte- le dijo el griego, poniendo frente a su rostro su mano, que empuñaba un pequeño ramito de color blanco, como pelusitas que danzaban al compás del viento.

-¿Dientes de león?- le dijo confundido, el otro solo asintió efusivamente.

-"Pissenlit" como dirías en francés- le dijo el sonriente escorpión- ¿recuerdas lo que una vez me dijiste sobre ellos?

Camus frunció el seño, tratando de recordar, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con una chispa de reconocimiento, Milo sonrió al ver la reacción del otro y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Cumplen deseos- y ambos rieron. –Como no pude conseguir un pastel con velas para que soplaras, se me ocurrió esto. Me tarde porque cuando venía de regreso tropecé y se deshicieron, así que tuve que regresar por más.

-Mmm, sept, huit, neuf.- dijo Camus indicando el número de dientes de león que el ojiturquesa le entregaba- Nueve años- dijo viéndolo a los ojos mientras tomaba su obsequio y sonrió- Gracias- dijo en un susurro agachando la mirada mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono rosado.

Milo le miraba sonriendo alegremente viendo la reacción de su amigo, bien habían valido la pena las dos vueltas dadas al campo en busca de esas condenadas florecitas blancas que solo crecían en aquel lejano claro del santuario. -Sera mejor que pidas rápido tus deseos antes de que el viento sople por ti, porque ya casi no quedan de estos completos, jejeje- le apresuro el pequeño griego señalando las florecitas.

Camus levanto su rostro mirando hacia el cielo y después cerró los ojos, pensando detenidamente en el deseo que pediría, sería solamente uno pero multiplicado por nueve, las posibilidades de que se hiciera real eran mayores, ¿verdad?

Milo esperaba expectante a que su amigo pidiera su deseo y soplara las pequeñas motitas blancas que sujetaba su mano, pues aun le faltaba entregarle otro regalo al francés.

En ese momento Camus abrió los ojos y sonrió al tener claro cuál era su deseo, así que sin perder más tiempo tomo aire con sus pulmones y soplo…

Las motitas que se desprendieron del tallo flotaron al compás del viento, siendo elevadas poco a poco para perderse en el bosque y en el cielo, posiblemente terminarían de nuevo en la tierra para hacer crecer un nuevo diente de león que esperaría ansioso el momento en que alguien le pida un deseo.

Los dos pequeños se dedicaron a observar cómo se iban con el viento junto a algunas hojas y pétalos que arrastraba la corriente. Camus deseaba con toda su alma que su deseo se cumpliera, sus ojos resplandecieron ante la posibilidad de ello y sonrió.

Por su parte, Milo no dejaba de ver a su amigo y le llamo para obtener su atención –Camus, quiero darte algo-

El aprendiz de acuario le miro con un gesto interrogante -¿Mas sorpresas?- pregunto divertido, vaya que con Milo uno nunca sabía que podía estar tramando su cabecilla. El peli azul se limito a elevar sus hombros con esa sonrisa ya característica de él.

-Solo te pido que cierres los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?- le advirtió al francés, a lo cual obedeció al instante mientras comenzaba a hablar – ok, pero espero que ahora no te vayas a desaparecer como hace rato, porque yo no pienso esperarte ma…- no pudo terminar su regaño, pues de un momento a otro sintió como unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, era un beso inocente, apenas si un roce entre los dos pero no le fue posible continuar con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lo mas que pudo para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo enfrente de él, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas, aunque si las comparaban con las del pequeño francés se quedaban cortas.

Regreso en sí cuando su compañero se separo de él, rompiendo el dulce contacto de sus bocas, el otro a pesar de estar ruborizado le sonrió y con esa voz que tanto le gustaba al pequeño acuario le dijo una vez más –Feliz Cumpleaños Camus!-

El de ojos zafiro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y he imitar la sonrisa que el otro le ofrecía mientras sentía una calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo y situarse en su corazón, definitivamente, su deseo debía hacerse realidad!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el cosmos de su maestro se activo, era el llamado para que regresara al templo del aguador. Ambos se miraron y encogieron los hombros a modo de que no había nada más que hacer ante la llamada del caballero dorado; lo que al principio fue una caminata de regreso, se convirtió en una carrera entre risas y juegos.

-En serio Camus, ¿no piensas decirme tu deseo?- le pregunto el pequeño escorpión mientras cruzaban el templo de capricornio.

El nombrado se limito a verle de reojo y torcer sus labios que peleaban entre decirle o no, pero al final se decidió por la segunda –No, porque si te lo digo no se hará realidad- con esa respuesta ambos se dieron por satisfechos pues era algo lógico que mientras se mantuviera en secreto un deseo, este se haría realidad.

-Milo, tu maestra te espera en el campo de entrenamiento, dice que te apresures, te espero dentro, Camus- fue el saludo del caballero de los hielos mientras se perdía entre las columnas del templo.

-Gracias por este día Milo- dijo el francés mirándole a los ojos, el sonrojo por la carrera aun teñía las mejillas de ambos pequeños.

-A pesar de todo valió la pena ¿verdad?- le respondió y su amigo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – bueno será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que mi maestra me ponga a dar vueltas por llegar tarde.

Así el joven aprendiz de escorpio se despidió de su amigo, pero a mitad del trayecto volteo y le grito – Camus! Cuando se haga realidad quiero ser el primero en saberlo! De acuerdo?- y emprendió la carrera al sitio donde le esperaba la amazona de escorpio.

Camus le vio perderse en el templo de capricornio y sonrió _"Mi deseo es que estés siempre a mi lado"_ dijo en su mente, evocando el momento en que pidió ese deseo desde el fondo de su alma. Y con una sonrisa en los labios que tardaría en desaparecer se adentro al templo en busca de su maestro.

* * *

_**One-shot escrito en febrero de 2011****_

_**Evento "Cada 7 de febrero" foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.**_


End file.
